Roleta
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot Sognfic - Hiei é rude e cruel com Botan. Mas por quê a falsa alegria dela o incomodaria tanto? R&R!


**I'm back minna!**

**Mais uma vez com uma songfic cute com meu casal favorito: Hiei e Botan! Narrado e descrito pelo nosso koorime rabugento! Espero que gostem!**

**Agora, o básico Disclaimer:**

**- Yu Yu Hakusho não me pertence, ou a Mukuro já teria feito plástica, Kurama e Yusuke viveriam juntos e o Kuwabara teria sido mandadopro Alasca.**

**- A música Roullete também não é minha, mas do grupo Sister of a Down. Recomendadíssima!**

**- Como é uma oneshot, eu não penso em continuação. Mas como pediram muito, a ficCappuccino vai ter um segundo capítulo! Please, aguardem!**

**Enjoy minna!**

**Tsuki Koorime**

* * *

Roulette

-Roleta-

Hunf.

Ela está ali, sentada em volta da mesa, rindo de uma piada qualquer. De novo.

Ela nunca se cansa de rir?

Como se isso fosse uma necessidade irrevogável do seu ser. Como se ela nunca parasse na beira da praia, depois que todo mundo já se foi, para chorar da forma mais estúpida e desolada que eu jamais vi.

Não que me importe ela chorar. Ou rir, sei lá.

Mas me irrita vê-la aqui, tão falsa, tão machucada.

E nenhum deles faz nada. Ninguém vê nada.

Por que eu tinha que ver?

"Ei, baixinho! Venha! Estamos nos divertindo!"

Como se estar ao lado de um bufão como Kuwabara fosse divertido. Já era muito esforço suportá-lo junto de Yukina. O que eu podia fazer? O idiota a fazia rir. E os risos dela eram de verdade.

"Venha, Hiei, nós lhe ensinamos como se joga cartas."

Talvez seja isso porque a baka onna não ri de verdade.

Uma pena pra ela.

Quer dizer, eu não preciso disso. Eu não preciso rir. Eu não preciso fazer de papel de idiota pra que todo mundo fique perto de mim. Eu nem sequer gosto que fiquem perto de mim. Ela é uma idiota, tentando estar sempre por perto de pessoas que sequer sabem como ela se sente. E ela nem se importa se eles sabem. Pra ela tudo que importa é estar perto deles.

"Ah! Desisto! Continua vendo seja lá o que for na sua janela!"

Qual a vantagem dela então? Nenhuma. Continua sendo uma fraca e inútil que, se não bastasse servir ao Reikai e seu principe idiota, ainda tem como objetivo inestimável um dia voltar a ser humana. Ela age como uma humana, anda como uma humana, fala, olha, suspira, fede como uma humana!

Além de tudo, ainda é burra. Porque é claro que o estúpido do Koenma nunca vai devolver a sua mais 'fiel e prestativa' ferry girl ao Ningenkai. Não enquanto ele for totalmente abobalhado por ela. Se ele a corresponde, por que ela ainda fica chorando quase toda noite naquela praia idiota?

Devia estar ali, sentada, rindo como a Yukina agora.

Não que eu tenha aceitado o cabeça de cenoura, mas ele pelo menos serve pra alguma coisa.

Mas ela não está mais lá...

"Hiei, você não quer ao menos comer um pedaço de bolo?"

Virei, com o olhar mais seco e rude que podia imaginar. Ela estava interrompendo meus penamentos. Sobre ela. E eu não sei o que me irritou mais.

Ela realmente estar ali, ou nos meus pensamentos.

**I have a problem that I cannot explain**

_**Eu tenho um problema que não sei explicar**_

**I have no reason why it should have been so plain**

_**Não tenho razão pra que isso fosse tão evidente **_

**Have no questions but I sure have excuse**

_**Eu não tenho perguntas mas com certeza tenho desculpas**_

**I lack the reason why I should be so confused**

_**Eu nego a razão porque deveria estar tão confuso**_

****

Virei o rosto, sem responder.

Mas ela ia desistir? Não! Não a baka onna! Ela tem que fazer todo mundo feliz, todo mundo à sua volta tem que estar bem, rindo e contente, como ela, no fundo, nunca estava.

"Ah, por favor, Hiei! Só um pedacinho! Foi a Keiko que fez, nem fui..."

"Por que tenta tanto?"

"Hein?"

Eu me virei pra ela, e sem perceber a fitava direto nos olhos. Eles tremiam, como imaginei como tremeriam. Mas não comigo. Não com o meu olhar. Eu sabia que, de alguma forma, estava com raiva. Estava com ódio e isso se refletia no jeito como ela apertava os olhos, mordiscando o lábio.

Minha boca se abriu mas eu não consegui falar. Ia virar e não olhar mais na cara dela. Ela me irritava, me tirava do sério, de tal forma e com tanta força que eu mal conseguia respirar...

"Se eu fingir que gosto do bolo, vai fazer diferença pra você?"

"É um bolo muito bom, Hiei."

Ela sorriu. Ela tem sempre que sorrir?

"Por isso você finge que gosta dele também? Vai ajudar você a fingir que gosta de rir das piadas do Yusuke, das caretas do bufão ou de qualquer outra coisa? Você é uma idiota e sempre vai ser, porque vai comer seu pedaço de bolo, rir mais algumas horas e depois voltar para chorar sozinha naquela praia. E sabe, isso é patético até mesmo pra você."

Quando finalmente minha boca se fechou, tudo que eu podia ouvir na sala era a sua respiração acelerada, envolta num silêncio cruel de seus amigos em torno dela. Mas claro, os olhares furiosos se voltavam contra mim.

Como se eu me importasse...

Alguma coisa molhou minha roupa. E eu não consegui tirar mais meus olhos daquela lágrima penetrando o tecido enegrecido. Ouvi os pequenos passos dela pra longe de mim, ouvi a voz de Keiko e de Yusuke, depois a de Kurama, falavam o nome dela e coisas horríveis de mim.

E depois, eram os pés dela correndo.

E eu sabia que ela corria de volta praquela praia.

Dessa vez, ela ia chorar por mim?

Olhei para mim mesmo, enquanto alguém gritava alguma coisa. Se ela chorasse por mim... ia ser bom? Parecia bom... mas eu sabia que era ruim.

E de novo ela estava lá.

Na minha cabeça, bem dentro de mim.

**I know, how I feel when I'm around you**

_**Eu sei como me sinto quando estou perto de você**_

**I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,**

_**Eu não sei como me sinto quando estou perto de você**_

**Around you,**

_**Perto de você**_

****

****

Por que diabos você tinha que ser tão rude com ela!

Eu me voltei para todos aqueles inquisitores na sala. Eu? Eu havia sido rude? Não fui eu que a convidei pra uma festa chata! Não fui eu que a fazia rir pra todos como se não me importasse! E mesmo que eu me importasse... o que não seria de todo verdade! Mas eu não fingi que estava tudo bem! Quando Keiko está mal ou Yukina fica triste, quem vem do quinto dos céus para ajudar? Para olhar como uma idiota e afastar as lágrimas dos outros?

E eu era rude? Por dizer a única verdade pra ela?

Kurama se aproximou, mas logo Yusuke me levantou pela gola da camisa.

"Seu cretino!"

"Eu? O cretino aqui não sou eu, Yusuke. Se você se importa tanto com os sentimentos da baka onna, por que não faz nada ao invés de ignorar!"

Então ele me soltou, me dando um soco na cara.

Me levantei, e antes que eu pudesse lhe retribuir o soco, Kurama me segurou pelo braço.

"Pare! O que você queria, Hiei? O que estava pretendendo?"

Parei, por um instante. O que eu queria? Eu só... eu estava com raiva dela! Com raiva dela estar na minha cabeça o tempo todo! Com raiva dela ficar lá rindo pra eles! E saber que aquilo nem sequer era verdadeiro! Que... limpei o pouco sangue que escorreu da minha boca.

Voltei a encarar Yusuke, que agora tinha um estranho sorriso na cara.

"Acha que sabe tudo, Hiei?"

"Hunf, o que quer dizer seu idiota? Fale de uma vez!"

Ele passou a mão no cabelo. De repente, todos pareciam confortáveis com aquilo tudo. Como se tudo mundo soubesse que o que havia acontecido era inevitável, e o que viria o era da mesma forma. Todos sabiam menos eu.

"Sabe, a Botan é assim mesmo. Ela pode estar chorando por dentro, mas prefere não dizer a ninguém. É que ela se preocupa mais com os outros que consigo mesma, só isso. No fundo, isso é uma das poucas coisas que a faz se sentir um pouco mais feliz. E se a gente tirar isso dela, não deixar mais ela se sentir bem com a gente, não seríamos seus amigos."

Então ele olhou pra mim, com o sorriso mais sarcástico que eu já nele.

"Todo mundo se importa com ela, Hiei. Só que não do mesmo jeito que você."

Eu sabia que Yusuke havia lançado uma tacada esperando pegar dois coelhos. Eu era diferente. Eu me importava de um jeito diferente. Mais ou menos, era diferente. E era isso que ele queria dizer.

Não do mesmo jeito que eu...

E como eu me importava?

Se de menos, como eu sempre deixei de me importar. Como sempre que ela me fervia o sangue com suas palavras estúpidas e idiotas, suas perguntas sem nexo, seu jeito infantil de rir de tudo pra tudo, todo o tempo! Não eu, e não por uma ferry girl inútil que chorava sozinha sempre no mesmo lugar!

Se demais... eu estava sempre l�, vendo ela chorar.

**Left a message but it ain't a bit of use**

_**Uma mensagem deixada mas isso não tem utilidade**_

**I have some pictures, the wild might be the deuce**

_**Eu tenho algumas fotos, o selvagem devia ser doce**_

**Today you saw, you saw me, you explained**

_**Hoje você viu, você me viu, você explicou**_

**Playing the show and running down the plane**

_**Fazendo o show e pousando o avião**_

****

****

E eu soube, quando vi aquele chão de areia diante dos meus pés, que eu sempre estaria lá.

Onna.

Ela levantou os olhos, agora vermelhos e encharcados, trêmulos no olhar que dirigia à mim. Tinham medo. Não aquele medo que eu sempre instiguei, o medo que me acostumei a receber de qualquer um que me olhasse com tamanha força... era outro medo. Com raiva, com angústia. E me assustava de tal forma, me consumia por dentro como se aquele olhar me dissesse que na verdade, o monstro em mim havia finalmente se revelado.

"Vai... vai embora! Seu idiota! Veio rir de mim! Veio se satisfazer de novo? Você sabia, o tempo todo, não sabia! O que mais quer de mim?"

Fechei os olhos, e olhei para o mar. Os gritos dela pareciam se repetir centenas de vezes na minha cabeça, e mesmo que eu não olhasse para ela, sentia a pressão dos seus olhos contra mim.

Suspirei fundo, e abri os olhos, sem me voltar a ela.

Já era demais admitir.

"Me desculpe."

**I know, how I feel when I'm around you**

_**Eu sei como me sinto quando estou perto de você**_

"Nani?" (trad.: O quê?)

A voz dela soou mais uma suave, como se aquela surpresa tivesse de alguma forma confortado seu coração.

Não pude evitar e voltei meus olhos para ela.

Aquela idiota, que estava com a cara vermelha e os olhos inchados de tanto chorar, sorria. Sorria um sorriso largo, infinito, com os olhos semi-cerrados, sorridentes, idiotas. Pra mim.

E tive medo de não poder sorrir de volta.

"Não me faça repetir, onna."

**I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,**

_**Eu não sei como me sinto quando estou perto de você**_

****

****

Ela abaixou o rosto, corando. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, os olhos girando pela areia. Eu sabia que ela queria dizer alguma coisa, que esse jeito de brincar com os olhos era seu jeito de se preparar. Tímida. Como se ela tivesse algo mais a perder.

Eu me senti como um ladrão de novo.

Roubando todo o orgulho dela. As lágrimas secretas dela. Eu a roubava todos os dias, sem me importar. Mas naquele instante, isso pareceu errado. Parecia que naquele lábio que ela mordia, pressionando com força até puxar o ar, tinha algo que jamais deveria ser roubado. Algo precioso que alguém como eu jamais saberia - ou sequer poderia - encontrar.

"Você sabia, não é, Hiei? Sabia que eu sempre vinha desabafar sozinha aqui... sabia como eu me sentia... e que era por você."

**I know, how I feel when I'm around you**

_**Eu sei como me sinto quando estou perto de você**_

****

****

"Não."

Eu não quis ter respondido tão de imediato. A palavra saltou fria e áspera da minha boca, na surpresa que eu ainda não conseguia processar. Ela levantou o rosto em minha direção, ainda mais espantada. E mesmo sem perceber, a onna me dizia daquela forma - da única forma - que eu entenderia o quanto ela realmente me amava.

Isso soava tão estranho aos meus ouvidos quanto eu podia imaginar.

E ainda sim, eu não imaginava outro som para eles agora.

**I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,**

_**Eu não sei como me sinto quando estou perto de você**_

****

****

"Você... não... Oh! Hiei! Eu... eu sinto muito... eu..."

"Eu não sabia que você me retribuía esse sentimento."

A voz saiu mais rouca do que eu realmente desejava. E o que era aquilo que eu tinha dito? Eu não tinha dito dar, entregar, oferecer, nada daquilo! Eu disse retribuir. Dar de volta. Corresponder. Eu era o baka. Eu era o idiota.

Eu estava ali, na areia, me agaichando para mais perto do rosto manchado de lágrimas, com minhas mãos tremendo por estar tão perto dela.

Um idiota... ah, era isso o que eu era.

"Mas... mas... então por que você vinha? Se não sabia que eu... que eu chorava por não ter você! Que eu sempre te amei... por quê?"

A pele dela me passava um leve arrepio entre os dedos, enquanto as palavras lhe saltavam da boca em goles arfantes de som e ar.

Uma baka aquela mulher. Tinha que explicar tudo pra ela?

Hunf.

Soltei o ar, dando um sorriso de canto.

Ela sorria, sem entender. Sem sequer saber porquê. E era isso que me fazia amá-la tanto.

Pousei minha boca na dela, num beijo lento e discreto até o abrir de sua boca.

"Porque preciso estar perto de você."

Ela ouviu meu múrmurio, afastando sua boca da minha, só para me mostrar como sorria.

O vento balançava seu cabelo, enquanto ela espremia seu rosto contra meu peito, meu braço apertando seu corpo contra o meu.

Acho que nunca vou entender o que eu sinto quando estou perto dela.

Botan é melhor nisso do que eu. Ela usa essas palavras de ningen para definir. Talvez, seja isso mesmo o que ela diz.

Pra mim, eu tenho a leve e perfeita sensação de que, no fundo, seria inútil alguém tentar definir.

**Around you, around you, around you**

_**Perto de você, perto de você, perto de você**_

****


End file.
